Maleficent AU 1: The Sorcerer
by AskMIBtsKaysfanfics
Summary: Inspired by Maleficent. Focusing on a friendship between The Ninja (Randy) and The Sorcerer (And later on briefly The Sorceress)
1. Chapter 1

Randy was exhausted. Having to take down Stanked Bucky was harder than he thought it would be.

All he wanted to do was go home and sleep, but he wasn't sure if he could after learning what The Sorcerer's stank could do. He figured he'd look around a bit and make sure nothing else got stanked..that is if other things could get stanked. He shuddered at the thought of a stanked chicken.

He gently slid on his mask and looked around the school, occasionally hiding in case someone was watching.

He sighed as he sat on top of a locker. Nothing had caught his sight as anything suspicious. He'd wasted hours of sleep for a stupid suspicion he had!

Randy was about to hop down for the locker when he heard a scurrying sound. He froze for a second and scanned the area.

His eyes caught sight of a rat.

He sighed in annoyance. His paranoia was acting up and it wasn't good for him. The rat stared at him and cocked it's head to the side. It seemed to be thinking before scurrying off.

"Have fun dealing with the janitor, buddy." Randy said sarcastically to the rodent. Then he paused. "Wait..I protect the school...do I protect the animals here too?"

He thought for a moment more, his thinking starting to lean towards going home and sleeping. However it seemed like his body acted on his own when he followed the rat.

"Come here little guy!" Randy said as he followed it into the basement.

The Ninja paused when he saw an eery green glow ahead. The rat ran towards it.

This caught him off guard and he followed it again.

He paused behind a wall when he heard a smooth voice say "There you are..."

Randy felt stiff and cold, his heart beat fast.

"Why would you leave me alone in these chains?" The voice continued.

Randy's head became sore as he broke out in a cold swear.

"Did you find him?" The Sorcerer asked. There was a moment of silence. "I meant the ninja you dumb rodent!"

Randy felt his muscles relax when he figured out the voice wasn't talking to him.

Wait...rodent?

Randy peeked behind the wall to see what was going on.

The rat was there, squeaking his little lungs out in someone's hand.

A green hand.

Randy broke out in a cold sweat again. Could this be the Sorcerer? He looked so similar to the drawings the Nomicon had shown him.

His breath became heavy and fear boiled up inside of him. The Ninja managed to escape without being caught and hurried home.

Randy took off the mask and panted in fear and from all the running. His heart pounded heavily against his ribcage and it ached.

All he wanted to do now was sleep. Before he could lay down however, he saw a flash of red.

Randy annoyingly sighed and picked up the Nomicon. He sloompd inside it and was greeted with:

**Curiosity may give you the knowledge you seek, but it can also cause great pain.**

Randy looked at the words curiously. "Knowledge...Pain...I don't...I-I mean...What!?" 

The Nomicon kicked him out. Randy pouted a bit before snuggling into his bed to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Randy's curiosity got the better of him and he stayed after school hours the next day (Much to the dismay of Howard who wanted to play Grave Punchers).

As he made his way toward the basement he saw the rat again. The rat froze and stared at him like it had last night. It got onto it's haunches a rubbed it eyes quickly before looking back again. It let out a surprised squeak before it ran off again.

Randy followed after it like last night "Come back here! The janitor might catch you this time!"

The rat didn't heed his warning and made it to the basement, uncaught.

Randy paused at the wall again, while the rat scurried in.

"You say you've found him?" Asked the smooth voice. Randy listened closely and heard frantic squeaking. "You mean like how you found him last night?"

The squeaking became more frantic.

The Sorcerer sighed, annoyed. "I need proof then."

Randy felt the cold sweat come back. His heart pounded very hard against his chest.

In his moment of fear he didn't notice how hungry he was. His stomach let out a harsh growl. He quickly grabbed onto his stomach as if he could silence it.

The talking between The Sorcerer and the rat turned to silence abruptly.

The Ninja stayed silent and leaned his back closer to the wall, realizing coming back was a mistake.

"Who's there?"

He decided to run for it, but ended up tripping on his scarf. He crashed to the ground with a loud _thud._

He heard chuckling from The Sorcerer. "Oh, I think I know who you are."

Randy felt paralyzed as green smoke formed around him. Its started to pull him behind the wall. He quickly grabbed the floor, but it was no use. He was pulled towards his arch enemy, then dropped before him.

"Hello, _Ninja..." _Greeted the Sorcerer.

"Sorcerer!" Randy proclaimed, jumping to his feet and producing his sword.

The Sorcerer smirked. "You think your puny sword can take me down?"

The Ninja didn't back down from his defensive pose.

"Come closer..." The Sorcerer urged him. He sounded more curious than anything else.

Randy felt fear shoot through him again as he backed up. He felt the paralyzing feeling again as the green smoke pulled him closer again, but this time more gentle.

He was brought to his knees in front of The Sorcerer.

The Sorcerer put one of his clawed fingers under the Ninja's chin and brought it up so they made eye contact.

"You look..different..." The Sorcerer commented in confusion.

"Wh-what?" Was all Randy managed to choke out.

The Sorcerer paused for a moment to think. "Your eyes are blue and you look so...fragile."

He started mindlessly playing with Randy's wrist by gently twirling is back and forth. "Very fragile."

Randy frowned and pulled his arm away in a swift motion.

"You look nothing like the one who trapped me here."

"Wait...you think I'm the first ninja?" Randy asked, confused.

"What do you mean by "First" Ninja?" The Sorcerer asked.

"Well uh..." Randy hesitated a bit. The school year had just started so The Sorcerer would probably be able to guess how little experience he had and squash him like a bug. Although...maybe if he knew the truth he'd stop and leave Norrisville alone. "I'm...not the one who trapped you here...that guy died...hundreds of years ago..."

The Sorcerer froze. He looked over the Ninja again and compared him to the one he remembered so well.

They were...nothing alike.

The Sorcerer sighed. "Listen, Ninja...it's...late...perhaps you should come back tomorrow and we could discuss this more..."

"O-okay.." Randy said hesitantly. "T-tomorrow..."

…..

Randy walked home slowly that night to clear his thoughts.

The Sorcerer wanted to talk more about it? Why? Was he planning something? Or was he just being paranoid again?

His head hurt from all these speculations and he was glad to be home.

Randy climbed into bed and snuggled down. He saw The Nomicon glow.

He sighed and opened it.

**Curiosity may give you the knowledge you seek, but it can also cause great pain.**

"Uh..Nomicon...you already told me this yesterday." Randy pointed out. "And I still don't get it! Can you just, gee I don't know, explain it to me!"

The NinjaNomicon kicked him out.

"Fine..I'll figure it out on my own..." Randy grumbled. He looked at the clock and then added, "...Tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

"Cunningham, this Ninja business is really cutting into our grave punching time." Howard complained.

"Howard, this is more important than punching graves."

Howard gasped. "There is nothing more important than punching graves!"

"Yeah but you can't punch graves if you're dead." Randy pointed out.

Howard gave him an angry look.

"Look, it'll just be one more day and then we can grave punch all the time. I promise!" Randy said.

"You promise?" Howard asked, still sounding a tad upset.

"I promise." Randy said gently.

"Fine..." Howard sighed.

"Maybe you can convince Heidi to play it with you."

"My sister..play video games?" Howard laughed. "Cunningham, she's not really into the whole gaming thing."

Randy reached into his pocket and pulled out some money. "Here...then go bribe her or something."

Howard's stomach growled. Randy reached into his pocket and gave him more money before leaving.

He waited till everyone was gone until he made his way to the basement as the ninja.

The rat paused in front of him and let out a little squeak.

"Were you waiting for me?" Randy asked.

The rat squeaked and headed towards the basement.

Randy was still a bit hesitant to go behind the wall. He inhaled and exhaled lightly. He nearly jumped out his skin when he felt a tugging. He looked down to see the rat, urging him to follow.

The and the rat went behind the wall.

"There you are, Ninja...I wasn't entirely sure you were going to show up."

"Heh...well I-I did." Randy said nervously.

"Let me ask you s-" The Sorcerer started.

"No, let me ask you something first." Randy interrupted, feeling some bravery shine through. "Where do you get off stanking people!?"

The Sorcerer didn't even seem fazed at the outburst.

"Stanking isn't really something I can control. It's an involuntary reaction to the pain of the others. When there is pain nearby I end up feeling it too and it takes control of my powers,causing them to become monsters. It drains a lot of my energy as well. Usually the only pleasure I got from it was the chance that they could finally, kill the Ninja. But,now..." He bit his lip slightly and didn't finish.

The Ninja looked at his feet trying to soak in this information. Why hadn't The Nomicon told him this? Did it not know? Or was it afraid he'd feel sorry for The Sorcerer and refuse to fight?

He finally looked The Sorcerer in the eyes.

"Now let me ask my question...I'm not entirely sure how to phrase it, but you are the Ninja...,but not the same ninja who long ago trapped me...I don't get why you're the ninja. This was a matter that didn't concern you at all."

"Every four years, they choose a freshman to be the new ninja." Randy explained.

"That means...you are merely a child!" The Sorcerer said, shocked.

"No, I'm a teenager."

"It's kind of puzzling though, Ninja, why they'd choose a teenager over an adult for this job. Other than the fact that teenagers are vastly less skilled and immature..the training would have to be re given every four years to someone new..and by that point my power could be intense enough that such an unskilled warrior wouldn't stand a chance."

"I'm not immature.." Randy pouted, ignoring everything else he had said.

The Sorcerer gave an annoyed sigh. "The point is..this system is flawed."

Randy thought for a moment. "I guess it kinda is."

"I should probably go..." Randy said. "I'll come back on Monday...I promise."

It was painful to say that. He had promised Howard this was the last day and now he was planning to come back. He could only keep one promise and he knew it.

He made the trek home and snuggled into bed. Right on cue The Nomicon glowed.

**Curiosity may give you the knowledge you seek, but it can also cause great pain.**

"Okay, okay, I get it this time. It's because hanging out with The Sorcerer is cutting into my time with Howard, and it'll cause strain on our friendship. Don't worry Nomicon, I'll talk it over with Howard tomorrow."

The NinjaNomicon kicked him out. Randy rolled his eyes and snuggled into his bed.


	4. Chapter 4

It was Saturday, the first weekend of the school year. Randy and Howard were celebrating by Grave Puncher.

Randy was having a really bad losing streak. Usually he won at least half of the games when they played.

"What's wrong with you Cunningham?" Howard asked. "You're really out of it."

"Nothing...well..actually...remember how I promised that was the last time I'd stay after?"

"Yes." Howard sounded angry.

"Well, I uh..have to go back on Monday." Randy said.

"Cunningham, you _promised _me you wouldn't! You've never backed down from a promise!"

"Listen..this is important Ninja business." Randy explained.

"What are you doing exactly?" Howard asked.

"Well...I've been talking to uh..." Randy muttered the last part quietly. "The Sorcerer..."

"The What?" Howard asked, puzzled.

"Th-the Sorcerer..." Randy stuttered.

"The Sorcerer? You mean the thing that stanks everyone!?" Howard asked in shock.

"Howard! It's not like that. He-"

"Are you crazy Cunningham!? He'll kill you!"

"I think if he wanted to kill me, he would've done it by now." Randy pointed out. "Besides we're on good terms now..."

"Good terms? He's your enemy! Does that.. book thing...know about this?"

Randy bit his lip slightly. "Yeah..it..it knows..."

"Did it say anything, or has it gone crazy too!?"

"All it said was 'Curiosity may give you the knowledge you seek, but it can also cause great pain.'" Randy said. "I think it's talking about you.."

"What?" Howard asked. The riddle confused him and he had no idea how Randy came to that conclusion.

"I'm getting knowledge from The Sorcerer, but I'm straining our friendship."

"Yes. You are." Howard grumbled.

"I'm sorry..." Randy said. He sounded really pained that he hurt his friend's feelings.

"If you were you would hang out with me on Monday instead of him." Howard protested. He was getting annoyed of Randy's Ninja business and was close to making a word, or an acronym, or, _something_ for it.

"I'm trying to protect everyone." Randy said. "And right now besides fighting Stanks, this is really the only thing I can do. Look, maybe if I can become friends with him, I can stop the Stanking."

"I didn't think I'd ever say this, but listen to The Nomicon!" Howard yelled.

Randy sighed.

"Howard. If this works, then I won't ever have to ninja out again and abandon you. The ninja won't be needed anymore and it'll just like how it was in Middle School again."

"Fine..." He grumbled. "But you're mine on the weekends."

"Of course, buddy." Randy said.

He sat back down next to Howard and they continued their grave punching.


	5. Chapter 5

_During the next week, Randy had been visiting The Sorcerer every weekday and hanging out with Howard on the weekends. Every day when he got home The Nomicon gave the same message: **Curiosity may give you the knowledge you seek, but it can also cause great pain. **Randy still had no clue what it meant, but every night before bed he tried to figure out it's meaning. _

**Friday**

"Hey, Sorcerer." Randy greeted with a small wave.

"Ninja." The Sorcerer said with a small nod. He looked over the Ninja and noticed how tired he was.

Randy was leaning over slightly and his eyes were mildly bloodshot. His breathing was slightly heavied.

"Ninja.." The Sorcerer wasn't sure how to bring the subject up. "...you look...worn out..."

"Y-yeah...I-I had to fight t-twelve s-stanks today." Randy panted.

The Sorcerer kind of felt bad for him. He didn't want him to think he was soft though. "You should...probably go home...then."

"What? No! I'm fine." Randy stood up straight. "I swear I'm..."

He yawned. "...fine..."

He fell asleep standing up and woke up. "Y-yeah...m-maybe I'm just a...bit...tired..."

"Yes...so you should probably go home.." The Sorcerer suggested.

Randy yawned really loudly. "I can't...my legs are too shaky..I won't be able to make it.."

The Sorcerer sighed slightly annoyed. "Ninja,..."

"You should probably sleep at the school then. They still have that mats out from gym."

"O-ka.." Randy suddenly fell asleep standing up. He slumped over and fell onto his side.

"Or here...I guess..."

The rat scurried over to him and snuggled by his side.

The Sorcerer approached the young warrior and put his hand on his head. His claws griped the fabric tightly and he was ready to pull. He saw Randy's peaceful expression and pulled his hand back. He picked up his rat companion and gently stroked his head.

The rat let out a sound similar to a purr.

The Sorcerer put his hand on Randy's face again and gently stroked it. The touch seemed to make Randy happy, even in slumber.

He started petting the rat again and sighed. "I can't do this anymore...I need to tell McFist our deal is off."

**Saturday**

"Ninja..." The Sorcerer said, nudging Randy slightly.

"Hmm,...uh..S-Sorcerer?" Randy was a bit dazed. "D-did I sleep here?"

"Yes." The Sorcerer replied simply.

Randy stared panicking a little bit. "Did you take off my mask?"

"What?" The Sorcerer asked, trying to hide any pain in his voice.

"D-did you t-take off my m-mask?"

"No." The Sorcerer said.

"Th-thanks." Randy said.

The Sorcerer thought about last night. He had _almost _taken off his mask. It wasn't meant for malice or anything, he was just curious about The Ninja. They had talked to each other after school, five days a week, but it was mostly about Ninja things. He had told him he had a best friend, but refused to tell who it was. The Sorcerer respected his urge for privacy of his personal life and understood why he wanted it. However that didn't stop his curiosity of who he truly was.

"Isn't today one of days where you hang out with your friend?" The Sorcerer asked.

"Oh no! It's Saturday! He's gonna be mad I'm late! Bye Sorcerer." He left and quickly headed to Howard's house.

"There you are, Cunningham." Howard said annoyed. "You're late. Let me guess, you were hanging out with your best friend."

"That doesn't make sense." Randy said. "It's not possible to be late to hanging out with you, if I already was hanging out with you."

Howard wasn't assumed. "Just, come on"

The two of them went to play Grave Punchers. "You reek, Cunningham."

"I didn't get to shower before I came over here." Randy said, sounding annoyed.

"Why?"

"I came straight from school to here."

"Why were you at school!"

"I...I fell asleep.."

"_Where _did you fall asleep?" Howard asked.

"..Under the school..."

Howard froze and stared at him. "He could've taken off your mask or killed you!"

"He didn't do either of those things." Randy said.

"Well it's obvious you're not dead, but how do you know he didn't take off your mask?" Howard asked.

"He-he said he didn't."

"And?" Howard urged.

"I trust him."

"You...trust him?" Howard asked.

"Y-yeah..."

"You...Trust him!?"

"Yes...I t-trust him." Randy said nervously.

"Did the Nomcion talk you about this already?" 

Randy nervously looked at the ferociously glowing book. "N-not yet."

"Talk to it, it'll probably knock some sense into your head." Howard said.

Randy nervously grabbed the Nomicon and sloomped inside.

**To lay within your enemy's grasp, could make your next breath your last.**

Randy was secretly grateful that it had given a new lesson to focus on.

"I didn't lay near my enemy at all. What's wrong with you, Nomicon?"

The Nomicon growled and kicked him out.

"So what did it say?"

"Something wonky and confusing." Randy said. "Lets just play Grave Puncher."


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm not really proud of this chapter **

"McFist!"The Sorcerer yelled to get his attention.

"S-Sorcerer? What a pl-pleasent surprise." McFist said nervously. He was absolutely terrified of The Sorcerer. What if he killed him this time for failing to catch the Ninja.

"I need to talk to you about The Ninja." The Sorcerer said.

"The Ninja? Heh...The Ninja.." McFist sounded really nervous. "Wh-what about The Ninja?"

"We have to call off our alliance." The Sorcerer said, keeping his tone serious.

"What? Why?" McFist asked, more surprised than scared now.

The Sorcerer paused for a moment. How was he going to explain this? He didn't look at McFist for a moment.

"The Ninja...is...no longer...a threat." The Sorcerer tried to explain,still not looking at McFist.

"He's dead?"

"No."

"Then why do you-" McFist started.

"The Ninja is no longer a threat to me." The Sorcerer explained.

"You can't back down from your promise...or I'll back down from mine.." McFist said, now maddened. "The school board wouldn't like to know about a powerful being under the school. Then they'd move the school and-"

"McFist!" The Sorcerer growled.

"I still remember what you said, Sorcerer. You'd die if The Ninja was gone..because uh...why again?"

"Our life forces are linked, you buffoon!" The Sorcerer growled. "Only when I am free from my prison can I live without the need of The Ninja."

"Right. And you promised me a reward and I'm not going to let you break that promise!"

"McFist, The Ninja is a ch-" The Sorcerer tried to explain.

"I. Won't. Let. You. Break. This. Promise." McFist said through clenched teeth. Then he left.

The Sorcerer sighed and picked up his rat companion. He gently pet it's head. "I have no idea what I'll do."

The rat let out a sad squeak and put it's head down.

"Hopefully McFist won't be able to harm him.."


	7. Chapter 7

Randy quietly entered The Sorcerer's lair.

"Hello, Ninja." The Sorcerer greeted.

Randy avoided eye contact and didn't say anything.

"Ninja?"

"...Turns out McFist hates The Ninja.." Randy said, still not looking at The Sorcerer. He then looked him in the eyes. "I wonder why..."

"Ninja, I made a deal with him. If he were to catch you, I would have given him any power he wanted.." The Sorcerer explained.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Randy asked, hurt filling his voice.

The Sorcerer thought for a moment. "I didn't tell you because...because you'd have a response like this!"

Randy looked mad. "I wouldn't have if you told me!"

"Would you have forgiven me if you knew?" The Sorcerer asked,seriously.

Randy looked at the ground and stayed silent for a moment. "No."

He looked back up. "Maybe I shouldn't come down here anymore...maybe..just for a while..."

"If that's what you want Ninja." The Sorcerer said, managing to hide any emotion in his voice.

He didn't understand why, but on the inside those words hurt a lot. He'd only known him two weeks, why was this bothering him so much? The Ninja probably wouldn't come back, the _maybe, _was a false hope, he could probably get over it soon enough. He had his rat companion to keep him company. But what about when he stanked people? Would he be reminded of The Ninja again? He wasn't sure how stanking would go if he too were upset. In four years he'd be gone and replaced with another freshman anyway. In a thousand years or so, he'd be dead and long forgotten by The Sorcerer.

…...

When Randy got home he held The NinjaNomicon close to his chest.

"C-curiosity m-may give y-you the kn-kn-owledge you seek, but it c-can also cause gr-great p-pain" Randy stuttered as he squeezed the book in his arms. "I k-know what y-you meant now N-nomicon."

The Nomicon glowed a small bit to show it's approval.

Randy thought about a few nights ago and jolted up in fear. "Nomicon... d-did he t-take off my mask that one night?"

**There was temptation, but the temptation was not enough to persuade the decision. **

Randy looked relived and hugged The Nomicon tighter. "I'm really sorry I didn't listen to you Nomicon."

**The Nomicon is the true tool of the warrior.**

Randy smirked. "Now you're just being full of yourself."

The Nomcion glowed again and gave a growl. Randy just laughed and playfully punched the Nomicon lightly.

"Night Nomicon." Randy said, putting in on his table.

…..

It had been two and a half hours and Randy was unable to fall asleep. He kept thinking of The Sorcerer and McFist.

McFist had been a role model to him ever since he was young, and The Sorcerer had been his...acquaintance for two weeks. It hurt him to think of that. Two people he trusted, two people he cared for, wanted him dead. The Sorcerer could've kept it a secret because he did intend to harm him still. But why hadn't he done it that night he fell asleep in his lair? Why hadn't he even taken off his mask. The Nomicon made it clear he almost did, but...why didn't he follow through. Randy's head hurt.

He went to the bathroom and found Ibprofen PM. He then played Grave Puncher for a bit until it kicked in and curled into bed.

…..

"Randy, dear?" Said a gentle voice. He opened his eyes and saw his mom gently nudging his shoulder. "You over slept dear, you need to go to school."

"Sorry, mom." Randy apologized. "I had a really rough night."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that dear. What's wrong?"She asked gently.

"I was just thinking about things.."

"What kind of things."

"Ninja things." Randy said as he stretched.

When a student becomes a Ninja, a note is also left for the parent. It's more a note of comfort that their child will be fine more than anything. How the Ninja suit will keep them safe and what not. Randy's poor mom almost had a heart attack when she got that note.

"Do you want me to take you to school?" She asked gently.

"Nah. I'm gonna walk with Howard." Randy said, getting out of bed. He looked at the clock. He still had enough time to shower and everything before school.

…..

During their walk to school, Randy had managed to not let Howard know about last night. He kept himself calm and collected. Howard didn't suspect anything.

It was first period, when he didn't have anyone to talk to, to distract him that things got bad. He couldn't focus on the lesson and often kept thinking of The Sorcerer. Why had he trusted him in the first place. If he had forgiven him what would've happened? Would The Sorcerer still have the urge (Randy assumed he had), to kill him? Or would it be like before, when they were frie-..acquaintances?

_I can't deal with this anymore...I can't fight stanks, I'll just keep thinking about The Sorcerer! Maybe I can forget our...acquaintanceship somehow...Wait! Maybe The Nomicon has a mind wipe or something.._

When rhere was five minutes left of class and the students were given free time, Randy sloomped into The Nomicon.


	8. Chapter 8

**A lot of this chapter takes place during the events of Gossip Boy and jumps forward pretty fast.**

"Nomicon..." Randy asked nervously. "I can't do this anymore if I keep thinknig about The Sorcerer. I was wondering if there was a mind wipe or something."

The Nomcion flashed brightly.

**The way to forget: is to remember.**

Before he could even question it's response, he was kicked out and Howard was about to write on his face with marker, which he found mildly annoying. The part that bugged him more was when he asked why he was in The Nomcion. He really didn't want to tell him more about The Sorcerer because of how stressed out and angry it made him. He'd probably yell at him and call him a Shoob for ever trusting The Sorcerer. He had to think of something to say.

He thought of another reason why he'd want to be mind wiped and said that. He explained _The Schnasty Zone, _and said it was the reason he was looking for a mind wipe. Because, if there was Howard could just think him forgetting The Sorcerer could also be a result from the mindwipe (And maybe it could even make him respect The Nomcion...just a little bit).

…...

The day wasn't so bad so far, Randy was distracted enough that he didn't think of The Sorcerer. Howard had told his sister about all the gross things Randy told him about, and it had gotten Howard some popularity points. (And by association to Randy as well since they were best friends.)

It only went bad when his sister stressed him for more gossip and the only thing he could think of saying is he knew who The Ninja was.

Although he looked angry, on the inside Randy was terrified. He remembered once when The Sorcerer had asked him his real name. Now he'd know for sure.

He really needed a mind wipe now. He hurried to the library to consult The Nomicon.

**The way to forget: is to remember.**

…**...**

The Sorcerer pet his rat's head gently. "How could he know who The Ninja is?"

The rat shrugged.

"Unless..could _he _be The Ninja?" He asked, stroking it gently. "It does make sense...how else could he know?"

The rat shrugged again.

"If McFist finds out, he'll kill him for sure...I have to protect him..."

…...

Randy wasn't the most scared that someone would find out his identity. He was worried mostly for Howard. What if McFist got him? Randy could protect himself, but Howard? Nope. Howard's his best friend and he wouldn't let anything ever happen to him.

That's why when he was caught, he quickly ninjad up to get his friend back.

…..

The Sorcerer from his cell watched Howard.

"He must be The Ninja." The Sorcerer said to his rat companion. "He looks so scared. I can sense his fear."

The rat gave a questioning squeak.

"No. It's not enough fear to stank him." He said, petting the rat gently.

He saw Howard's fear. It was so very, _very _close to stank level. If he could stank him, he'd be able to escape with brute strength.

"The only thing I can do right now is to keep him calm." The Sorcerer said to his companion. He gathered stank power and surrounded Howard in it.

The stank had a heavy scent. The effects of it were very similar to Nitrous oxide, although it didn't make the one who inhaled it all giddy, it just calmed them extremely.

The Sorcerer noticed the teen went from tense to vary relaxed in a matter of seconds.

The Sorcerer formed the stank into a hand and stroked his cheek gently.

He made a telepathic connection through the stank: _Relax...don't worry...The Sorcerer is here..."_

Howard would've freaked out about that if the stank didn't relax him so intensely.

"S-sorcerer?" Howard managed to murmur, a small bit of worry in his tone.

_Yes...inhale it more.._

He gave him more stank to relax, until it drained his energy to the point of needing rest.

…...

By the time Randy had saved him the stank had worn off. Howard still remembered The Sorcerer's voice though and the stank he calmed him with.

The two of them made amends quickly.

"It was weird, Cunningham." Howard said. "There was this green stuff surrounding me and it made me feel kinda numb."

"Really?" Randy asked. He sounded a little bit nervous. His fear was that maybe they were poisoning him or something.

"And there was a voice." Howard told Randy what he'd heard.

Randy was surprised. The Sorcerer had kept Howard calm? He was confused beyond belief.

"Listen..I'm going to stay after, okay?"

"Why?"

"I need to ask The Sorcerer something."

"Weren't you going to stay after anyway?" Howard asked.

Randy forgot he didn't tell him about yesterday. So he did something he usually didn't do: He lied. "Y-yeah."

"Okay...uh just be careful..."

….

Randy put on his mask and entered the lair.

"Ninja?" The Sorcerer asked, confused.

"H-hi." Randy said nervously with a wave. "So uh, thanks.."

"Oh uh...you're welcome." The Sorcerer said.

Randy stood in front of The Sorcerer. "No seriously, you don't understand how much he means to me."

"He's you...isn't he?" The Sorcerer asked.

"What? No,no." Randy said trying not to laugh. "Howard The Ninja? Th-that's so f-funny."

The Sorcerer thought for a second. "So, if it's not you, I assume that was your best friend."

Randy paused. He suddenly felt protective. "What? U-uh n-no. He's uh...no...yes..."

"But thanks for keeping him calm." Randy said. He turned to leave. "See you tomorrow."

The Sorcerer smiled a bit when Randy could no longer see him. He didn't know why, but being able to see him tomorrow made him very happy.


	9. Chapter 9

The Nomicon had told Randy to work more on The Art of Stealth.

"Nomcion, I've _perfected _the art of stealth! Did you see how great I did today?"

**The streets were soaked in snot filled water.**

"Well...that may of uh...been a minor set back, but...still.."

The Nomicon glowed angrily.

"Okay, okay, a big set back, but..I still think I did a good job." Randy gloated.

**Practice makes the warrior strong. Feeling no need for it will cause the warrior's demise.**

"Okay, okay! I'll practice Nomicon, just calm down." Randy said. "And I have the perfect place to practice..."

…..

Randy crawled on his hands and knees when he got to the basement. He stayed in the shadowy part and out of the light. He was careful not to make a sound.

He peeked in behind the wall and saw The Sorcerer petting his rat companion. With every stroke the rat let out a sound of pleasure.

"You're a nice little rat." The Sorcerer said to it.

_Maybe I can sneak attack The Sorcerer. _Randy thought, smirking at the thought.

While The Sorcerer was caught up with petting the rat, Randy crawled to the other wall. Once he was there he sneaked behind the wall and did a somersault.

"Good little rat." The Sorcerer praised.

Randy tip toed behind The Sorcerer. He smirked then lunged forward.

The Sorcerer was shocked to feel something leap onto his back and quickly pushed it off and blasted it with stank.

"You have made a terrible mistake! You thought you could come in here and kill me? Ha! You'll have to try harder than that, you weakling" The Sorcerer pulled his attacker out of the stank cloud. "N-ninja?"

"Hey.." Randy said weakly. He coughed a bit. "S-sorry about t-that. I was pr-practicing my stealth."

The Sorcerer formed a hand with the stank and pulled The Ninja close. "I'm terribly sorry for harming you, Ninja. But you mustn't try to attack me like that."

"We've play fought before." Randy pointed out, still a bit weak.

"Yes, but what you did qualified as an actual attack." The Sorcerer pointed out. "Now, did I injure you in any way?"

"I feel kinda sore." Randy coughed out.

"Come here.." The Sorcerer said. 

The Ninja stumbled forward.

"Now lay down."

Randy did what he was told and gently laid on his side.

The Sorcerer summoned purple stank and surrounded him.

"Wh-what is that? W-why is it purple?"

"It's healing stank." The Sorcerer explained. "Now don't talk, just relax your muscles."

Randy inhaled and exhaled lightly as his eyes shut.

After a while, The Sorcerer stopped and looked down at him. He'd fallen asleep. 

"Ninja.." He sighed, playfully annoyed.

He gently cradled him for a while. His hand slowly touched the mask and at times almost gripped it. If he did grip it he'd stop himself immediately. The Ninja trusted him. It felt weird to say this, but it was true. The Ninja had put his trust into his once mortal enemy.

He set him back down on the ground and let him sleep off his pain.


	10. Chapter 10

Randy yawned and stretched out. He looked around and noticed he was not in his bed room.

"Oh..I fell asleep here again, didn't I?" Randy asked sheepishly.

"Don't worry Ninja, it's not that big of a deal." The Sorcerer said.

"Are you sure?" Randy asked. "Because you might have needed alone time to do...personal stuff."

"What do you mean by that?" The Sorcerer asked.

"You know..to fart and stuff." Randy said.

The Sorcerer grimaced a bit at his remark.

"That reminds me, I didn't do that in my sleep did I?"

"No you did not." The Sorcerer reassured him.

"That's good." Randy said, very relived.

The fact was though, he had...several times. The Sorcerer didn't want to bring up such a _vile _subject or embarrass the poor child.

"Wait, did school start yet? Am I late?" Randy asked.

"No. You still have an hour." The Sorcerer told him.

"Okay, good. I still have time to get ready. Today's a freshman only field trip. We're going to a man made volcano." Randy said. "And Howard and I are gonna spit in it!"

"How...lovely.." The Sorcerer said unamused.

"We'll be so popular if we do it!" Randy said excitedly.

"You know at one point in time the key to being popular was to be nice rather than to spit into things."

Randy frowned. "Well, nowadays you have to do something extreme to get popular."

"Just don't fall in or something stupid."

Randy gave a dry laugh and left.

…...

"Did you get the victory nachos?" Randy asked

"Of course I did Cunningham." Howard said, showing it to him.

Randy was about to speak, but then he saw the Nomicon glow.

"Uh...hold on a second Howard."

"Ugh! Cunningham, don't let The Nomicon ruin this!" Howard complained.

"It'll just take a second Howard." Randy said as he opened The Nomcion.

**Curiosity may give you the knowledge you seek, but it can **

**also cause great pain.**

**To lay within your enemy's grasp, could make your next **

**breath your last.**

**There was temptation, but the temptation was not enough to **

**persuade the decision. **

Randy looked up at the three past lessons. What was The Nomcion trying to say? Was it mad that he slept in The Sorcerer's lair again? Was it just messing with him? Was it broken?

"First of all Nomicon, I need to talk my plan over with Howard. We're going to spit into the volcano and-"

**Practice makes the warrior strong. Feeling no need for it will cause the warrior's demise.**

"Okay, okay. Listen, nothing bad happened." Randy said. "I'm still alive and I didn't get hurt."

**His clawed hands made harsh contact and his stank surrounded you in an endless cloud.**

"That was an accident! It was my fault! I-"

**The Ninja is the embodiment of good. The only harm he gives is to his enemies. **

"He's not my enemy! He's my...acquaintance."

The Nomicon gave a flash of lightning.

**To lay within your enemy's grasp, could make your next breath your last.**

Then it kicked him out.

"So what did The Nomicon say about our plan?" Howard asked, already annoyed.

"Nothing." Randy said.

"Really?" Howard was surprised. "Then why'd it want you?" 

"It's still mad that I hang out with The Sorcerer sometimes." Randy said.

"Just forget about that right now, Cunningham. We have something bigger and better to do." Howard said as he was about to grab a nacho.

"Howard." Randy said. "We have to wait until we spit in the volcano to eat them."

"Right.." Howard said disappointed. Then his stomach growled.

"Fine..you can have three. But that's it until we spit into the volcano!"

"Thanks Cunningham!" Howard said as he tried to pick the three with the most cheese.

Randy looked at The Nomcion and frowned. What if it did have something to say about their plan?


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I was having writer's block.**

"So...many...potatoes..." Randy panted as he got into the lair.

"Hello, Ninja."

"H-hey S-socerer." Randy panted, hunching down and holding his leg for support.

"I'm guessing the science fair didn't go so well?"

"H-how could you … tell?" 

The Sorcerer smirked a bit.

"Those potatoes were harder to fight than stanks." Randy panted out.

"Stronger than stanks?" The Sorcerer asked. "I highly doubt that."

"Every time I cut it with my sword, there was more!" Randy protested.

"I see..." The Sorcerer said. "I have a question that I've been wondering for a while. Have you ever been stanked Ninja?"

"Actually...no." Randy said. "But I've heard it's not actually that bad."

"Well on my end, it's dreadfully painful."

"It is?" Randy asked.

"Yes...it drains my energy and makes me sore." The Sorcerer explained.

"Well, at least you got a break today." Randy said.

"I wish I could say the same to you, Ninja."

"N-no, I'm fine...just a little...out of breath, but fine..."

"Would you like to try it?"

"Try what?"

"Being stanked."

"W-wait, wh-what? I thought it was an involuntary action." Randy said.

"It is, but that doesn't mean I can't do it by will." He said.

"Wouldn't it hurt you?" Randy asked.

"Not if I choose to do it." The Sorcerer explained. "It's not painful and can be controlled if I do it by will."

"I-I guess I could try it.." Randy said nervously.

"Alright then, stand still" The Sorcerer gathered a small amount of stank and surrounded the freshman.

The transformation was actually very gentle and not painful out all.

Randy was a powerful looking stank. His fur was shaggy and purple with a few strands that were black and red. His eyes were yellow and shined brightly. His claws were the same size and shape as the ninja sword and his teeth were sharp. He had a collar with The Norrisu Nine symbol on it. The way he stood was similar to a gorilla, he was standing with his fists clenched.

He roared and it felt great. It's like all the stress he ever had from being The Ninja was let out from roaring.

"See, it isn't so bad." The Sorcerer said.

"Not...bad...me like." Randy said. His voice was pretty deep and gruff. He started scratching stuff and actually having fun as a stank. But, deep down he was worried. The Nomicon was gonna flip it's cover when he could talk to it again!

He kept roaring, loving the power he felt from it. He felt much stronger than he did in the suit. If only he could be a stank when he fought.

Of course his new center of balance made it a tad difficult to walk. He manged by gripping his back, sword claws into the ground.

The Sorcerer gently pet him and he let out something that sounded like a purr.

"Are you ready to be destanked?"

Randy thought for a moment. He knew he'd have to face the Nomicon sooner or later and it would be better to get it over with. He nodded.

The Sorcerer gently grabbed the collar around his neck and yanked it off, ripping it.

Randy was destanked and luckily still in his suit. He noticed the lack of stanknesisa and had two theories for it.

One: It was because it was controlled stank and it made him not lose his memory

Two: Ninjas remembered being stanked, so if they wonk up they'll know they did it and rush to fix it...or maybe The Nomicon doesn't let them forget to chastise them about later.

"That was actually kinda fun." Randy said. "Maybe we can do it again?"

"Maybe Ninja." The Sorcerer yawned. "But right now I need to rest. It doesn't pain me to do this, but it does ware me out."

"Okay, sorry about that..." Randy said.

"It's fine Ninja." He yawned. "I just need to sleep for a while.

"O-okay." Randy said, still a little upset.

…...

When Randy got home he nervously grabbed The Nomicon. It was glowing fiercely.

Randy gulped and opened it.

The Nomicon drew a picture of stanked Randy, smashing Norisville High and scaring the students. Then it drew an image that made Randy's blood boil.

It had drawn Howard and stanked Randy went up and sliced his with his claws, killing him instantly.

"Alright, Nomicon! That's going to far! You _never _threaten Howard like that, ever!"

The Nomcion erased the doodle and replaced it with these words:

**To become your enemy is to embrace evil**

"He only stanked me for fun! I could control myself, I wasn't going to hurt anybody!"

The Nomicon kicked him out and Randy glared at it. He put it in a drawer before going to bed.


	12. Chapter 12

Randy looked upset as he entered The Sorcerer's lair.

"Ninja?" The Sorcerer asked.

"What?" Randy nearly growled.

The Sorcerer was in a shock a little bit. "Are you mad I stanked someone? I thought you were fine with it because I can't con-"

"No, I'm not mad you, Sorcerer." Randy said. "I'm mad at Howard. He lied to...Randy."

"From what I know about him, that doesn't seem like something he wouldn't do." The Sorcerer said. "Though he and those other two lucky you were in the old gym...but, _what _were _you_ doing there?" 

"Well a-actually...I uh...I was...I got lost." Randy said. His thoughts were going wild with self hate talk of:

_**Are you crazy!? You almost told The Sorcerer who you were!**_

_**You were lucky he didn't catch on that you were one of them and you almost told him you shoob!**_

_**The Nomicon would **__**kill **__**you if you'd told him! You'd probably lose your mask or something!**_

"The way to get there is very specific, how could you end up there by chance?"

"Okay, I followed them! I didn't want them to get killed or something! What kind of hero would I be if I just let them go down there by themselves?" Randy thought of quickly.

"I see...so is this Randy kid also your best friend?"

"Y-yeah you could say that." Randy said, looking away slightly.

The Sorcerer misunderstood his uneasiness. "Let me guess. He's not really your friend, he's Howards'. And you think that he prefers hanging out with him to you."

"Y-yeah." Randy lied. "He hangs out with him more than me. That's who you usually see him with. I-I don't have classes with him, so we only hang out, outside of school."

"I see..." The Sorcerer said. "But you usually hang out with me after school."

"I told you, weekends are our time." He said.

"Does, _Randy _ever show up to these things?" The Sorcerer said Randy's name like it was something vile.

Randy couldn't help feeling offended by this, even thought he knew The Sorcerer was doing this to make him feel better.

"Luckily no. That Shoob is always busy on the weekends."

"Shoob? Kids these days, your jargon is so odd." The Sorcerer commented. "I want to know more of it."

"Maybe some other time, I have to go." Randy said.

"Alright then, Ninja."

…..

When Randy got home he pulled out The Nomcion. It was glowing like usual. He opened it.

**The identity of The Ninja is not something to flaunt around**

"I wasn't! I lied and hid my identity! Listen, I'm getting a lot of knowledge from him-"

**Curiosity may give you the knowledge you seek, but it can also cause great pain.**

Randy groaned. "Nomcion you've told me this lesson way to many times! I get it! Now stop!"

The Nomcion made lightning appear and kicked him out.

Randy frowned at it and went to bed.


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey Sorcerer, you'll never get what I had to fight today." Randy said excitedly.

"I have no idea, what?"

"Mr. Driscoll! I accidentally brought him back to life with art of heal and-" Randy started.

"You-what!? He would've destroyed the world!" The Sorcerer scolded him.

"Y-yeah, but I stopped him." Randy said.

"You need to be careful with art of heal you fool!"

"I-I...well I.." Randy was absolutely terrified. The Sorcerer's voice was harsh and he was worried he'd harm him. "I-I s-stoped him."

The Sorcerer studied him for a moment: He was shaking slightly and his eyes were wide in fear. He also seemed to be leaning over slightly.

The Sorcerer sighed. "Ninja...listen..it's just that he was hard to stop. You have no idea how hard it was for me and Viceroy to stop him the first time!"

"Wait, you and Viceroy stopped him?" Randy asked, curiously.

"Yes..well, Viceroy's the one who got him, he just brought him here for me to kill." The Sorcerer explained.

"You're the one who killed him?" Randy asked. "Wait, you said Viceroy helped you, what about McFist?"

"This was a few years before he started working for McFist." The Sorcerer explained. "We had originally made the alliance to catch The Ninja together. When he started working for McFist he told me it would be a good choice to have him join the alliance."

"So uh...I'm just wondering, what did McFist think of The Ninja before the alliance?"

"He didn't care much for you actually." The Sorcerer said. "Whoever The Ninja of 1985 was left some tension."

"O-oh..." Randy said. "Thanks for telling me."

"I apologize for yelling at you." The Sorcerer said.

"It's fine. Sorry I was a shoob and brought him back to life." Randy said.

"Well I guess we're mutal now."

"The Nomicon once told me _Forgiveness is the glue that prevents mistakes from breaking through _and I get it now. If we didn't forgive each other we wouldn't be friends anymore."

The Sorcerer's eyes widened. "Friends?"

Randy paused. He'd told The Sorcerer they were friends. Was this a mistake? Should he admit he didn't mean to say it? He thought for a moment more.

"Yeah..Friends..." He stuck out his hand.

The Sorcerer was a bit reluctant, but he gently gripped Randy's hand and shook his hand. "Friends."

…...

Randy's stomach churned as he walked home. The Nomicon had never flashed so brightly before. It was still in his pants but he could still see the glow clearly.

It was official...

The Nomicon was gonna kill him..


	14. Chapter 14

Randy gulped as he sat on his bed and pulled out The Nomicon. The glow was very intense and it rapidly flashed. He hesitantly opened it.

"Nomicon, I know you're mad, but listen...The Sorcerer isn't so bad." Randy said.

The Nomicon growled and showed him all the stankings and damage he'd caused throughout the 800 years it was documented.

"Nomicon, he can't control stanking." Randy protested.

The Nomicon growled again and showed him when The Sorcerer stanked him.

"Hey! You know that was for a different reason! It was just for fun, Nomicon!" Randy protested.

**You have broken the basic law of The Ninja: You must hate The Sorcerer with all your being.**

"Listen, Nomicon! Just because I trust The Sorcerer doesn't mean I'm a bad ninja! I can still fight stanks and robots just fine! In fact it's easier now! The Sorcerer has been more help than you!"

Lighting flashed harshly.

**You have lost your privilege of using me for a day. Tomorrow, using your wit and past lessons, you must fight without me.**

Randy looked up wide eyed. "W-what? N-Nomcion..."

**This is punishment. You may not use me tomorrow. **

"N-Nomicon..." Randy stuttered. "I-I can't..."

The Nomicon kicked him out.

Randy looked nervously at The Nomicon. He frowned and touched the cover. It growled and startled him.

He laid in bed and failed to fall asleep, but he was failing. He should've been excited since Halloween was tomorrow, but he was just worried now. The Nomicon wouldn't help him tomorrow. What if he needed it? He made it seem like he didn't need it, but in all reality he did. The Nomicon may have been judgmental about The Sorcerer, but when it came to fighting, it helped.

"Nomicon..."

It growled.

Randy tried to open it, but it gave him a shock.

"Ouch! You didn't have to shock me!" Randy whimpered. He put The Nomicon in a drawer.

The shock still hurt a bit. He went the bathroom and washed his hands, which eased the pain a bit. 

He sat down on his bed and sighed. "Maybe I should go talk to The Sorcerer..."

Randy took out his mask and sneaked off to the school.

He looked in the lair and to his surprise The Sorcerer was still awake, petting the sleeping rat.

"S-sorcerer?" Randy asked.

The Sorcerer looked up. "Ninja?"

"Uh..h-hey... I can't sleep..."

"So you came here?" The Sorcerer asked.

"Y-yeah...is that okay?" Randy asked.

"Yes...It's fine..." The Sorcerer said.

Randy sat. "So, what do you do for fun?"

"I don't really..choose to do things, they just happen. I'm usually busy with stankings and stuff. Talking to you is the only social interaction I get."

The rat let out a jealous squeak.

"_Human _interaction." The Sorcerer corrected. The rat still looked mildly upset.

"Do you have any stank that can help me sleep?" Randy asked.

"First, can you tell me why you can't sleep?" 

Randy explained everything he could in the best detail. He explained how The Nomicon reacted after every time he'd hung out with him and how it took away his privilege of using it for a day.

"That is a rather unfair thing for it to do." The Sorcerer said. "But, tomorrow is Halloween and I doubt you'll have to deal with anything...unless McFist sends out a robot."

"I hope not..." Randy said, a bit nervous. "The only time I tried fighting without The Nomicon was hard...so I went home and got it..."

"Tomorrow will be fine...now lay down."

Randy laid on his side and closed his eyes gently. The Sorcerer gathered some stank and surrounded him with it. He made a noise of pleasure, before drifting of to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry I uploaded this late, I was doing other stuff today and I kept getting distracted while writing it.**

Randy stumbled into the lair. He was in his Ninja suit, but his bottom half was still cow costume.

He was panting. "I-I gathered a-all the Mc-McFizzles I could f-find"

He dropped them in front of him. "C-can you d-destroy th-them?"

"Why? Is it tainted?" The Sorcerer asked.

"Y-yes.."

The Sorcerer gathered stank around it. "I'm surprised. The last time there was tainted McFizzles was back in 1997."

"What did they do?" Randy asked curiously.

"They made people throw up violently...and then they were recalled."

"Th-they didn't turn people into zombies?" Randy asked.

"No. Why?" The Sorcerer was confused.

"That's...kinda what these did..." Randy said nervously.

The Sorcerer stopped the stanking. "What?"

"Yeah...all those zombies out there...the McFizzles caused that..."

"Darn it McFist..." He sighed. He looked back at Randy. "I'm sure there will be a recall soon. Viceroy does a pretty good job handling that."

"I hope so. I don't want to make people throw up again." Randy said, still feeling slightly disgusted by the thought of going through that again.

The Sorcerer gathered the stank around the McFizzles again. He thought for a moment. "I'm probably going to have to yell at McFist for this..."

"Why?"

"For being a buffoon. Get behind me, I don't want him to see you." The Sorcerer said.

Randy got behind him and hid.

…...

Viceroy was already busy handling the huge McFizzles recall they'd have to issue.

"McFist!" The Sorcerer yelled.

"S-Sorcerer, what a surprise." McFist said nervously.

"You idiot! You could've ruined everything!" The Sorcerer scolded

"Well...uh...Viceroy's working on the recall right now and uh..."

"You fool! There are still McFizzles out there!" The Sorcerer yelled. "People will still turn into zombies!"

"I'll send up out robots to gather McFizzles and destroy them." Viceroy sighed, typing vigorously on the keyboard. "I still have some operational from the 1997 incident."

"I _cannot _let the world be over run by brainless, zombies!" The Sorcerer said.

"O-Of c-course.." McFist said nervously. "Viceroy! Work faster!"

"Do not disappoint me, McFist." The Sorcerer growled.

When The Sorcerer hung up on McFist, Randy started laughing.

"I-I c-can't believe y-you yelled at M-McFist.." He laughed.

The Sorcerer grinned at The Ninja's happiness. Then he laughed a bit.

"McFist is not that great of an ally." He said.

"That reminds me...why are you still working with him if you don't hate me anymore?"

The Sorcerer sighed. "Ninja,you know how our life forces are linked-"

"Wait, what!?" Randy interrupted, surprised.

The Sorcerer looked at his skeptically. "The Nomcion never told you?"

"No!"

The Sorcerer looked surprised. "Really? That seems like something it should've told you...I need The Ninja to be alive. He threatened to tell them about me so we'd be apart."

"O-oh..." Randy seemed tense and nervous. He hesitantly approached The Sorcerer and wrapped his arms around him.

The Sorcerer was surprised and gently did the same.

"Don't worry...I was chosen to protect NorrisVille High, and that means I'll protect you too."

The Sorcerer smiled a bit.

Randy yawned and started to doze off.

The Sorcerer gently kissed his forehead in a friendly way and laid Randy on the ground so he could sleep.

He smiled lightly and fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

_When he realizes he knows nothing, The ninja is ready to learn everything._

Those words repeated it Randy's mind long after he was out of The Nomcion and laying in bed.

"But...what about what The Sorcerer has taught me?" He mumbled to himself. He'd learned many things The Nomicon had failed to tell him, like The Sorcerer's life force being bound to him.

The Sorcerer gave him straight forward explanations and made him feel comfortable being The Ninja.

He looked at The Nomicon. Sure, it had helped him a lot, but it never listened to him about The Sorcerer. Randy figured it was just hostile from 800 years of believing The Sorcerer was bad, but it couldn't even accept it was wrong. And what about that knowledge thing it talked about every other day?

"N-Nomicon?"

It glowed in response to it's name.

"Can I ask you something?"

It glowed once, gently.

"Well, sometimes you tell me about pain and knowledge, and curio-"

**Curiosity may give you the knowledge you seek, but it can also cause great pain.**

"Yeah, that." Randy said. "I thought I knew what it meant once, but now I'm confused. How can I have knowledge that causes me great pain if the only knowledge I possess is that I possess none?"

**Some knowledge should not be possessed by anyone**

"But, The Sorcerer-"

**ANYONE**

"What about The Sorcerer's life force being linked to The Ninja? Shouldn't I know that?"

The Nomicon glowed angrily.

**A student does not question the teacher**

Randy frowned and set The Nomicon down.

He looked at his and Howard's paper and smiled.

"C...I bet The Sorcerer will be proud of me."


	17. Chapter 17

Randy was having a pretty tough day. It was The Battle of The Bands and things were not going so smoothly. He had learned Howard had made a term called NNS, which meant Ninja No Show, and also UNNS, which was Unnecessary Ninja No Show. He had promised not to NNS since they had to practice, but...he kinda...did. Howard was mad and said Randy had broken up their band and left him alone in the janitor's closest.

He explained his problem of balancing Ninjaing and Friendship to The Nomicon. He was brought inside the Nomicon and greeted with:

**Friendship is a weight The Ninja cannot carry**

It even showed Randy two pictures. The first one didn't stand out to him much.

"Forget it, Nomicon. That's all kinds of wrong!"

Then it showed him another picture: It was of him and The Sorcerer.

Randy stared wide eyed at it, then grew angry. "Nomicon,no!"

**Some weights can drag one down to their demise**

It then drew The Sorcerer killing The Ninja and escaping his lair.

"Nomicon! That's never going to happen!" Randy yelled. "He's my friend, and he actually listens to me! Unlike you!"

The Nomicon kicked him out.

When Randy had become fully conscious he realized something...he was crying. Randy sniffled as he tried to get the tears out of his eyes.

He needed someone to calm him down. Howard was still mad, and The Nomicon wouldn't care, so his best chance was to talk to The Sorcerer. He put on his mask and hurried to get downstairs.

Unfortunately he bumped into Howard.

"I was coming back to apologize to you, but it looks like you're going to NNS yet, again!"

Randy tried to make it sound like he wasn't crying. "I-I'm _not _NNSing."

"Then _why _are you in the Ninja suit?" Howard asked angrily.

"I-I'm going to t-talk to The S-sorcerer."

"Okay, that's not NNSing.."

"Thanks, Howard. I-"

"That's SNSing!" Howard yelled at him. "Sorcerer no showing! Which you do every day after school, just to hang out with The stupid Sorcerer!"

Randy felt something in him snap. "He's a better friend then you'll ever be! He doesn't even care that for 800 years we've been mortal enemies, he forgave me! But, you..._you, _can't forgive me for trying to keep everyone safe! You'd rather everyone die than me leave you! You are a terrible, _terrible, _friend!"

He felt more tears starting to come. He threw a smokebomb so he could get away before Howard noticed he was crying.

Howard stood there in shock. Had he been right? No! He'd broken his promise not to NNS, _he _was the bad friend there! He didn't care if they weren't friends anymore...Randy would much rather hang out with The Sorcerer than him anyways...

…...

Randy not wanting to cry in front of Howard would be magnified tenfold in front of The Sorcerer.

So he sat by the wall and decided to cry until he felt like he could stop. Unfortunately he was creating stank in the air from his sadness.

The Sorcerer noticed and freaked out a bit. He felt it over power him.

"Hmmm... the sadness and despair of a broken friendship." The Sorcerer commented to his rat companion. "This will make for something interesting..."

He stanked Randy.

Randy stood on his mind legs and roared loudly. He still appeared the way he had when he was stanked for fun, but this time he had little control over his actions and behavior.

"Wait a minute..that roar...I stanked The Ninja.."

He gathered stank around Randy and pulled the monster into his lair.

Randy who was growling fiercely, calmed down a bit when he saw The Sorcerer.

The Sorcerer petted him gently. "Calm down Ninja...shh...it's okay..."

He gripped the collar around his neck and snapped it off like last time, but he was not destanked.

Randy looked at it curiously.

"How am I supposed to Destank him?" The Sorcerer asked himself. He turned to Randy "What caused you pain?"

"Howard...bad friend. Say I NNS...Ninja...No...Show...Try be good friend...ninja...Nomicon said...friendship weight ninja cannot carry...I come talk you...Howard call you..stupid..me upset..." Randy explained in broken English.

"Then I need something that means something to you about your friendship with him." The Sorcerer said.

Randy Stank looked uncomfortable. He reached into the pocket in his jacket and pulled out a wrinkled photo.

The Sorcerer grabbed the picture. It was a a picture of Randy and Howard as very young children, playing Ninja. Howard was pretending to be The Ninja and Randy, a Stank. However, it was smudged and partially torn where Randy was in the picture, so it was hard to make out what he looked like.

The Sorcerer was about to rip the picture, but then he got a glimpse of Randy. He looked devastated that The Sorcerer was going to wreck his favorite picture. The picture that he carried everywhere with him.

The Sorcerer sighed. _There has to be another way to destank him._

He handed the picture back to Randy. He purred when he had the picture back and even purred a bit. Suddenly there was stank around him again and he turned human again.

"What the juice? How'd I get destanked?" Randy asked.

The Sorcerer thought for a moment. "Perhaps giving you're picture back was enough to get rid of the stank..."

"Maybe..." Randy looked at the picture again. He started thinking of the Bruce Old Days and his friendship with Howard. Would he really want to end his years long friendship with him because of something so dumb?

Maybe if he hurried he could get to the Battle of The Bands in time.

"Thanks, Sorcerer." Randy said before hurrying off to find Howard.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry it took so long. Also on Friday, I'm going somewhere for a few days so I cna't really update then. I'll try to get some chapters done before then. I don't think I'll finish this before season 2 starts, but this fic will only take place during the span of season 1.**

After the monster drill, Randy still felt like a pretty shooby friend. He didn't want to just abandon him to hang out with The Sorcerer.

"Hey, Howard?" Randy asked a bit nervously. "D-do you maybe want to...m-meet The Sorcerer?"

Howard stared at him a little bit confused. "You never asked me that before, Cunningham. Why are you asking now?"

"Well, I uh..I-I..I just think you two should meet." Randy said. He didn't want to say that it was he felt like a shoob and wanted to hang out with him.

For some reason he felt a little bit clingy over his biffer.

"I guess..." Howard said, sounding a bit unsure.

"Great." Randy said as he put on the mask.

He lead him to The Sorcerer's lair.

"Ninja...oh it looks like you've brought your friend." The Sorcerer said.

Howard was nervous and hid behind Randy. He even held onto his scarf nervously.

"Howard." Randy said, sounding a bit annoyed. "It's fine."

He pushed Howard towards The Sorcerer.

"Ah yes, the honorary Ninja..." The Sorcerer said.

"Ah...y-yeah,.." Howard said uncomfortably.

"So, how is your friend, Randy, doing?" The Sorcerer asked, saying the name Randy in disgust.

Howard gave The Ninja a confused look.

"You know your other best friend that you hang out with more than me?" Randy said, trying to sound mad.

"Well, at least he doesn't NNS on me!"

"I have to! It's my job!" Randy explained.

"Well, I still prefer to Cunningham to you, Ninja!"

Randy was hurt, but he hid the look so The Sorcerer wouldn't notice.

"I-I'm sorry." Randy said, his voice shaky.

Howard looked at him for a moment and frowned. "I'm sorry too Ninja. It's just...I miss you."

"I miss you too." Randy said. He hugged his friend gently.

Howard glanced at The Sorcerer. "I better go...Cunningham is probably waiting for me.."

Then he left.

"He's not as bad of a friend as I thought he was towards you." The Sorcerer pointed out.

"Yeah.." Randy yawned. "He's not too bad."

He laid down and fell asleep. It had become a pretty normal thing for him to sleep in The Sorcerer's lair.

The Sorcerer smiled and bit and he too went to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**There will be three chapters based on _Silent Punch, Deadly Punch._**

Randy was kind of disappointed that Howard had a family event and couldn't hang out, but there was always tomorrow.

Howard seemed kind of tense and jumpy and it had worried him. Maybe he was just upset that they couldn't hang out. Randy figured that was the reason.

_Maybe after I get the Smoke bombs, I could just hang out with The Sorcerer. Oh my Cheese! I almost forgot to visit The Sorcerer!_

He quickly put on his mask and hurried to the basement.

"H-hey S-sorcerer." Randy panted.

"Ninja." He said with a nod.

"L-listen. I-I have something t-to do so I can't stay long, but Howard is busy with a family thing today. So, maybe after I get more smokebombs, we can hang out?"

"I suppose so...how did you run out of smokebombs exactly. From what I can tell, there are quite a lot of them. Hundreds, maybe thousands of them." The Sorcerer said.

"Well, the amount is kinda deceiving." Randy laughed a bit nervously.

The Sorcerer stared at him.

"...Okay, I wasted a lot of them!" Randy admitted. "But, they were fun to use."

"Why do you need them? The little Norrsiville Ninja isn't stealthy enough to get away without them?" The Sorcerer teased, slightly.

Randy frowned,annoyed. "Anyways, I have to get more. I'll come back later."

He then left the lair.

…...

It had been a rough night and honestly, Randy didn't think it would take so long. But, McFist just had to choose the SkunkPine tree for his party. The worst part of the night though was when he found out Howard's dad's company had been bought out by McFist. Luckily Howard had helped and was forgiven.

The two of them were heading to Randy's house to watch some movies, when Randy remembered something.

"Uh...Howard, g-go to my house and I'll be there in a bit. I-I have to go do something real quick." Randy said, gripping onto the mask in his pocket.

Howard looked a little hurt. He thought Randy would be _thrilled, _that they could have their movie marathon. "O-okay, Cunningham."

"Thanks, buddy." Randy said, and hurried towards the school.

As Howard started to Randy's house he thought of what he could possibly be doing. The idea of him visiting The Sorcerer didn't seem to cross his mind. Was he still mad that his dad's company was bought by McFist?

He held onto that thought for a while, up to the point where he started believing it.

Yeah...why else would he leave so fast!? Maybe he was going to ditch him and not come back to his house for the rest of the night in hopes he'd leave before he got back.

_Stupid Cunningham! If he wants to play that way, I'll play that way! I'll wait in his room the whole night if I have to!_ _Then I'll give that no good shoob a yelling!_

He decided to think of things he hated about Randy to fuel his anger.

_He's always NNSing on me, wanting to spend time with The Sorcerer than with me! He cheats at Grave Puncher, even though he says he doesn't, he does! I hate that shoob so much!_

When Howard got to Randy's house he went inside.

"Oh, hello Howard." Randy's mother greeted. She'd gotten used to Howard not knocking before he went into their house. It had become just a normal,everyday thing. She hadn't noticed Howard and her son's declining friendship. She just assumed after school Randy hung out with Howard at his house.

"Hi." Howard grumbled as he climbed the stairs to Randy's room.

He slammed open the door and to his surprise, Randy was there.

"Hi, Howard." Randy greeted. He had gotten the movie set up, snacks out and everything needed to have a movie marathon.

Howard didn't say anything and sat next to him. Randy noticed he looked upset.

"What's wrong?"

"I didn't think you'd be here when I got here." Howard said.

"What?" Randy asked.

"I thought you were still mad about my dad or scared, or something! And that you were going to abandon me."

Randy looked hurt. "Howard..you're my best friend! I'd never abandon you. I just had to tell The Sorcerer something."

"Oh.." Howard felt guilty.

"Can we watch movies now?" Randy asked. "I've been looking forward to this."

"Sure, Cunningham."


	20. Chapter 20

**This is based a bit on the one shot I wrote on my Tumblr QueenPrincessKiara (Formerly: AskMIBTSKay) Also I had a great trip. I thought of RC9GN a lot.**

The next day of Winter Break Randy decided to go to Howard's house.

"Hello Randy." Greeted Howard's mom who hugged him tightly. "You don't come over that often anymore, how come?"

Randy was hugging just as tightly. Honestly he had missed her too. "Sorry, I've been busy."

"Mandy." Heidi said, greeting him almost the same way The Sorcerer did, except more harsh of a tone.

"Randy! It's Randy!"

"Whatever, Sandy..."

Randy groaned and walked away. However who he walked into made him freeze in fear.

Howard's dad was in front of him with his hand out, waiting for Randy to shake it.

Randy felt his breathing increase and he became sweaty. His bones started to ache a bit.

"Hey, Randy." He greeted.

"H-h-hi.." Randy said with a small wave.

He put his hand forward again and Randy flinched away violently.

Randy was terrified. Howard's dad worked for the enemy, which made him the enemy.

Howard noticed Randy's nervousness. "Come on, lets go play Grave Puncher."

He grabbed his hand and took him upstairs.

"Shh, shh, Cunningham." Howard said. "Don't worry, shh it's fine."

Randy was on the verge of tears from being so scared.

Howard didn't know what to do. He patted his back gently. "Shhh..it's okay.."

"I-I...I'm..s-scared of your d-dad.." Randy cried.

Howard hesitated a moment before giving him a hug. Randy's whimpering died down, but just barely.

Howard then knew what to do. He waited until he didn't hear anyone downstairs. He took Randy to the school.

"Wh-what are we d-doing here?" Randy asked.

"Put on your mask." Howard said.

"Why?"

"Just put it on."

Randy looked confused, but did what he was told.

Howard dragged him into the Sorcerer's lair.

The Sorcerer looked surprised. "You? Why are you here? "

Then he noticed Randy crying. "Ninja?"

"H-howard, w-why did you bring me to Th-the Sorcerer?" Randy cried.

"To clam you down." Howard said. He looked to The Sorcerer. "Here, you fix him."

"I-I don't w-want Th-the Sorcerer t-to hear me c-cry." Randy whispered to Howard.

Howard pushed Randy towards The Sorcerer.

"What _is _bugging you, Ninja?" The Sorcerer asked, trying to sound uninterested, but failing.

"H-his d-dad's c-c-company w-was b-bought out by M-McFist and I-I'm s-scared of him." Randy explained, trying to stop crying.

The Sorcerer looked at Howard. "Leave for a moment."

"Fine.." Howard grumbled, leaving. He leaned against the wall where he couldn't be seen to listen in on them.

The Sorcerer made a hand out of stank and pulled him close. "I wouldn't worry about it too much Ninja. If he cares about you when you're not The Ninja, he would care if he did know you were him."

"B-but-"

"He didn't willingly choose to be on his side, Ninja. You are quite a worrisome Ninja.." The Sorcerer sighed. "But, if The Nomicon thinks someone like you is capable of killing me..."

Randy frowned under his mask. "I could so take you down!"

The Sorcerer smirked. "Then again, it never told you my life force is linked to yours...not that impressive for 800 years of knowledge..."

Randy got out his sword and crouched down.

Howard was still watching from behind the wall and was in shock. Were they going to fight then and there? Would this be the final battle? He honestly did think (Read: Hoped) Randy wouldn't be the one to fight The Sorcerer and end the 800 year feud.

As Randy held his stance, The Sorcerer gathered Stank in his hands.

Howard felt really tense. He wanted to do something, but he was scared, no,no, _terrified, _at this point. If Randy died he'd blame himself entirely for bringing him there.

The Sorcerer shot the stank at Randy, who fell to the ground.


	21. Chapter 21

Howard watched as he squirmed on the ground. He was about to step out and intervene when he heard something.

Randy was laughing.

Howard was puzzled, until he noticed the stank was in the shape of two hands and they were tickling him all over.

_That Shoob! I thought he was dead! I'll wait at his house and yell at him when he gets back..._

Howard left, grumbling to himself about how much of a Shoob, Randy was.

Randy managed to get up, still giggling a lot. "I-I c-can still take you d-down S-Sorcerer.."

The Sorcerer grinned. "This is exactly how I imagined our final battle would go. You being putty in the palm of my hand."

Randy managed to pick up the sword and cut away the stank.

"Ninja flip!" The Sorcerer made hands of stank again and caught him by his scarf.

"Announcing your attacks isn't a good strategy." The Sorcerer said, smirking.

Randy's face turned red in embarrassment. "Well, I uh..."

The Sorcerer chuckled a bit and set him down. "Perhaps before the real final battle, you should pratice more, hmm?"

Randy laughed a bit. "Ha ha, yeah."

He gave a slight wave before leaving.

…..

The Nomicon was glowing super bright as he walked home. He tried to ignore it, but he couldn't. The light from his bag was burning his eyes.

Randy paused and looked around until he spotted a park bench. He sat down and sloomped into The Nomicon.

**The Final Battle is an event that from Ninja generation to Ninja generation has the possibility of happening. Once The Sorcerer is too powerful The Ninja must stop him from taking over. Each Ninja is trained for the possibility that they will be the ones to take him down. This event is very serious and ****MUST NOT BE JOKED ABOUT!**** You are making a mockery of something very serious that ****YOU**** might have to be the one to deal with!**

Randy was shocked by the words. He knew that The Final Battle would be an important event, but he didn't think The Nomicon would get this mad about it.

He finally found the courage to speak. "There isn't going to be a final battle, Nomicon! I'll refuse to fight if I'm the one who has to do it!"

The Nomicon let out a loud growl.

**The Sorcerer's power must be feared, not admired.**

It kicked him out.

Randy put The Nomicon away and headed home.

When he opened the door he was surprised to see Howard there, looking very mad.


	22. Chapter 22

Yesterday Randy had to spend an hour explaining to Howard not to assume things with The Sorcerer. The Sorcerer was pretty complex and did things one wouldn't expect him to. They had both apologized before going their separate ways for that day.

Finally it was Christmas. Randy was very excited for presents, but kind of disappointed that he couldn't hang out with Howard. Howard's family was busy finishing up Hanukkah.

"Merry Christmas, Sweetheart." His mother said, kissing his head.

"Thanks mom." Randy said, giving her a big hug.

"You ready to open presents?" She asked.

"Honkin' yes!" Randy said. He went over to the tree and opened a present. It was the new Grave Punchers game! "Thanks, mom!"

His mother smiled gently.

Randy had enjoyed his presents a lot. His mother had obviously spent a lot of money on him, which kinda worried him. Their income wasn't exactly that stable. His mother sometimes seemed like she was stressed whenever she paid bills.

"I'm going out for a bit, mom." Randy said, putting a present in his jacket.

"I thought Howard was busy today." His mom pointed out.

"I know..I'm just gonna take a walk." Randy lied. He absolutely hated lying to his mom, but what else could he do? It's not like he could just tell her he was friends with The Sorcerer. She'd flip her lid if she found out!

"Okay..be safe dear."

Randy hurried to the school and put on his ninja mask. He came across the rat, nibbling on some crumbs it found on the floor.

"Hey, little guy." Randy greeted.

The little rat squeaked in joy when it saw Randy.

"Merry Christmas." Randy said. He pulled a cookie out of his pocket and handed it to the rat, who once again joyfully squeaked.

Randy smiled and picked him up. He took them to The Sorcerer's lair.

"Ninja? I'm surprised out of all days, you're here today." The Sorcerer commented.

"Y-yeah. Howard's busy with Hanukkah." Randy admitted. "So I thought I could hang out with you."

"I suppose that's fine...it's not like I was busy anyway.."

Randy reached into his pocket and produced the present. "Here, I got you something."

The Sorcerer looked at the present curiously. The Ninja had gotten him a present? Why?! Sure they were friends, but it wasn't like they were that close. He hesitantly took it and opened it. It was a small book.

"You said you wanted to learn the uh...what did you call it...jargon...that we use nowadays so I wrote a book for you." Randy said. "I also put definitions in there, like: what Grave Puncher is."

"Thank you, Ninja. Now I can finally understand what you are saying"

Randy frowned. Then in a playful tone he said, "Hmm, then maybe I need a book to understand you."

"At least my words have meaning in a dictionary." The Sorcerer commented.

Randy laughed and got into an offense position. "Are we gonna fight again? I mean we are mortal enemies right?"

"I suppose..what else are enemies supposed to do?" The Sorcerer said. He picked up Randy by his scarf and smirked.

Randy took out his sword, but kept it close to his leg. The Sorcerer smirked and twirled him around for a bit. "I wonder...what would you do if this was a real battle?"

"I'd probably cut my scarf, I guess." Randy said.

"Oh alright then.." The Sorcerer said and dropped him. He gathered stank in his hands again. "This ends now, Ninja!"

"No, we have to drag out this war more longer than necessary." Randy teased. He was worried of what The Nomicon would say if he jokingly called The Final Battle again. But, he did admit that the war kind of went on way too long. 800 years seemed like an eternity in his mind, he wondered how it felt for The Sorcerer. Beingat war 800 years, closer now to 801 would probably take toll eventually.

The Sorcerer hit him with tickling stank and he fell down like yesterday, laughing.

However The Sorcerer felt about the war, but at this moment, it didn't seem to matter anymore.

I always end up changing the kind of family situation Randy is in depending on the story. I chose the single mother this time. I used to just put him with a single parent dad, but it's pretty much canon he has a mother.


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry, some episodes I have really good ideas of what to write, but some, like this...meh, not so much, just rambling.**

It has been an interesting day. Randy learned that the 1980s were odd. He went to The Sorcerer's lair.

"Hey, Sorcerer." Randy greeted. "You'll never guess what happened today."

"I suppose I could though." The Sorcerer said. He pulled out a bottle. "I haven't used this kind of stank for years."

"Yeah..The Ninja of 1985 just froze Dicky instead of destanking him." Randy said, sounding annoyed. "Ugh, that Shoob..."

"Ah, yes, I did a lot of stanking in 1985.." The Sorcerer said. "I almost got free a few times..."

"How did you...not...get free?" Randy asked.

The Sorcerer sighed, annoyed. "I honestly have no idea..he could fight, but he was rather lazy."

"Yeah. I don't care if it was Prom, you're not supposed to do that!" Randy complained.

"Yes..." The Sorcerer said. "It did concern me. It froze my stank."

"Wait, it froze?" Randy asked, surprised.

"Yes and it ruined one of my balls." The Sorcerer said sadly.

Randy couldn't help but laugh, like the immature shoob he was.

"I do not see how that's amusing, Ninja."

"Y-you said..b-ba-" Randy tried to explain between laughs, but was unable to finish.

The Sorcerer looked unamused. If he hadn't known it before, this was enough proof now to show that this was not the same ninja who had trapped him. He was just a high school boy. "Yes...I know what I said."

His voice was dry and it caused Randy to stop laughing.

"Oh uh.." Randy said. "I should probably go."

"Why? Just because _you _made such a _vile _joke?" The Sorcerer asked.

Randy looked up. "Well actually, I have to wake up early to wax some Wave Slayers."

"Ah yes, I've heard of them." The Sorcerer said. "But I don't get why someone as...strong willed...as you would just wax those things."

"Well, it's as close as I can get to actually being on the team." Randy explained.

"How, unfortunate." The Sorcerer said.

Randy left and hurried home.

The Nomicon was glowing brightly. Randy hesitantly opened it.

**The Knot is once again unraveling...**

Randy looked mad. "Look, I know you're bad mouthing The Sorcerer again Nomicon, stop! I tied the knot, and tied it and tied it some more! Look, things between The Ninja and The Sorcerer are fine now."

The Nomicon kicked him out.

Randy grumbled and set the Nomicon on the table before going to bed.


	24. Chapter 24

Randy's ear was aching, badly. Buttermaker could really flick hard. He could feel it more when it rubbed against the ninja mask.

"Ow, ow...Ninja pain." Randy said to himself, wincing slightly. He wanted so badly to take off the mask, but he knew he couldn't.

_I'm not ready for him to see my true identity yet..._

…...

_**YET!?**_

_What am I thinking!? I can **never **show The Sorcerer what I look like! The Nomicon would kill me if I told!_

Randy pondered that for a moment. The reason he was scared of telling was because of what The Nomicon would think, not what The Sorcerer would do.

He shook away his thoughts and continued to the lair.

Randy was holding onto the side of his face and hoped The Sorcerer wouldn't notice.

"Ninja."

"Sorcerer."

As he looked up, the tengu feathers in the mask rubbed against his ear and he winced.

"What's wrong with you?" The Sorcerer asked.

"Nothing.." Randy lied, putting his hand quickly to his side.

The Sorcerer looked unconvinced. He started gathering stank "Whatever you say, Ninja..."

Randy looked relived, until his noticed the stank heading towards him. Was he going to be stanked for having pain? The stank formed into a hand and started touching the side of his face. It touched his ear and he winced. That made the stank surrender.

The Sorcerer sighed, slightly annoyed and gathered healing stank and used it on Randy.

"T-thanks." Randy said, slightly nervous. "But it wasn't that bad."

Randy knew healing stank also drained The Sorcerer's energy and didn't want to make him tired from such a stupid, minor, injury.

"What was it?"

"My ear was just sore."

"I wasted my energy on something so trivial..."

"Sorry." Randy apologized.

"Well if you would've told me in the first place, I wouldn't have had to waste my energy!" The Sorcerer argued.

"Sorry.." Randy apologized again.

"Now I need rest." The Sorcerer yawned, then fell asleep.

Randy also felt tired. He laid down, but The Nomicon started glowing. He sighed and opened it.

**You have done well.**

"Nomcion, I-...wait..what?"

**You drained The Sorcerer's energy.**

"Hey, that was an accident, Nomicon!"

**This is a blessing in disguise and soon you will realize it.**

Then The Nomicon kicked him out.

Randy frowned and fell asleep.


	25. Chapter 25

Randy was on his seventh balloon sword. He put on his mask and made his way downstairs.

"Ninja?" The Sorcerer was confused why he was there in the middle of the school day.

"Sorcerer, listen, I need a favor."Randy said, eyes wide.

"What kind of favor?" The Sorcerer asked, confused.

Randy pulled out a balloon. "Can you hold onto this for me?"

The Sorcerer looked puzzled. "Why?"

"I broke my sword and-"

"Wait." The Sorcerer said. "I have heard only being stupid with your sword is the way to break it...that or The Nomicon's, or my, power."

"Well, I uh..may have tried to cut a bulldozer in half." Randy said sheepishly.

The Sorcerer just stared at him.

"So, my sword broke and I need to not get this balloon popped so I prove I can handle a sword." Randy said. "And I've had six pop already, so _please, _can you hold on to it for me?"

"I suppose so..." The Sorcerer said wearily. He grabbed the balloon, but his nails popped it.

Randy had a mini panic attack. What if he wouldn't get a new balloon now?

"I have to go get a new balloon." Randy said, picking up the popped balloon.

As he started to leave, The Nomicon started glowing. Randy opened it.

**The cry of help is not meant for the enemy's ears**

"I'm not sure what that means, but I know I have to get a new balloon." Randy said.

The Nomicon growled and kicked him out.

Randy took off his suit and went back to S. Ward Smith.

"You popped _another _balloon!?"

"Y-yeah." Randy said nervously. He was really embarrassed about it.

"How did you pop it this time?" S. Ward asked, getting another balloon ready.

"Oh, well The Sorcerer was holding it and he popped it on accident." Randy explained, forgetting one minor detail...

"You were in proximity of The Sorcerer!?"

"Yeah. I visit him all the time." Randy tried to play it off like it was no big deal.

"Why would you do that!? The Sorcerer could squash an under trained ninja like you,no problem!" S. Ward explained to him, angrily.

"It's not like that." Randy said. "He's my friend."

S. Ward grumbled under his breath, "His friend? Huh..this Ninja is going crazy like the 1985 one did..."

Randy ignored that remark and went off with his new balloon sword. 


	26. Chapter 26

Randy was headed to The Sorcerer's lair when the Nomicon put up a message:

**The most dangerous enemy often wears the mask of an ally**

That was the lesson from today. Randy had a good idea why he was being shown it again. He rolled his eyes and ignored it. He tried to go forward again.

**The most dangerous enemy often wears the mask of an ally**

"Nomicon, stop it." Randy said, a bit annoyed.

**The most dangerous enemy often wears the mask of an ally**

"Nomicon." Randy said again.

**The most dangerous enemy often wears the mask of an ally**

"Nomicon, stop!"

**The most dangerous enemy often wears the mask of an ally**

This time the text was bigger and bolder. It seemed to be blocking his way.

"Nomicon, really? You're not gonna stop me." Randy said. He tried to get passed the words.

**The most dangerous enemy often wears the mask of an ally**

This time it enclosed him in a cage of the phrase.

"N-nomicon?" 

The message started swirling the message around. Randy panicked and fell to his knees. The Nomicon put a gap between the words so Randy could escape. He went through it.

Unfortunately it was away from The Sorcerer's lair.

"I hope he's not mad at me." Randy sighed, as he headed home.


End file.
